A Heart of Venom
by startoonxvii
Summary: Tomoyo a young girl in love with her best friend. Finds out new, sad, and scary things about him. That put deadly venom in her heart. Literally!
1. Chapter 1

A Heart Of Venom

Tomoyo a 15year old first year High School student is walking with her best friend and secret crush, Kitito. "So Tomoyo did you get your math homework done?" Kitito asked.

"Of course I did."

"Can I please Barrow it?" He asked whining

"No! You should have done it on your own. Its your fault getting bad grades." Tomoyo slightly snapped back regretting what she said instantly. As she went to class she was worrying that Kitito would hate her for not giving over her work that she worked very hard on. Tomoyo always made good grades and took great pride in them. She watched as Kitito passed by asking his friend Ren for his work so Kitito could get a grade. Of course Ren handed it over. Kitito and Ren were pretty close they didn't know each other as long as Tomoyo knew Kitito . But they were close enough to go to each others houses which Tomoyo didn't really mind even though she still got a little jealous of Ren when she didn't get to spend time with Kitito. Tomoyo had to admit Ren was quite dashing tall dark and handsome Ren followed to a T. One thing that Tomoyo found weird about Ren is He wouldn't leave the school until sun down and he would come to school very early. He said it was because of a school club, but Tomoyo didn't know of a club like that.

Tomoyo always stares at Kitito who sat in front of her. He knew she did because he would turn around and make a face at her. Him doing this warmed her heart and gave her instant butterflys. To Tomoyo he could make any face and still be beautiful. He was thin and lighter brown hair greenish eyes and a white smile. He was perfect.

To be continued... :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang to go home. Tomoyo was going to walk home with Kitito which he was also her neighbor , but Kitito said he was going to walk home with Ren. Tomoyo didn't think much about it. So she continued to go home by herself. She walked past the park her and Kitito played at when they were young. When Tomoyo got home she went up stairs to her room to do her homework. After she got finished she went down stairs to see her mother in the kitchen cooking and her little sister Yui playing in the living room. She asked her mom "Is Dad coming home soon?"

" I am not for sure he is still working on his project. Hey, Tomoyo can you go to the store down the street and get some soy sauce. Were out and Yui wont eat rice without it." Her mother said.

"Sure" Tomoyo has been to the store multiple times. Usually she would stop at Kitito's house and ask him if he'll walk with her. So she put on her shoes and walked out the front door, and out of her gate. She turned around towards Kititos house and saw him and Ren... they ...They ...Were kissing. Kitito caught glance at Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo I can expl-" He stopped saying any thing when she ran back into her house tears poring as her heart fell into millions of pieces.

She ran inside slammed the door her mom asked her as she ran up the stairs. " Did you get it?" Tomoyo didn't reply she just ran to her room got in her bed crying wishing she could die... Knock Knock "Tomoyo you okay?" Her mother asked as she came in Tomoyo's room. "Whats wrong sweety?"

"I don't want to say I'll cry more."

" Thats okay, Whats wrong?" Her mom asked agin.

"Its Kitito..." She began to cry in her hands as her mother rubbed her back...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Tomoyo I can explain!" Kitito reassured Tomoyo as she went out of her gate to go to school. She didn't say any thing back for the fear of crying again. "Tomoyo please say something!.." Tomoyo continued walking until Kitito grabbed her shoulder.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled.

"Please Listen."

"OKay, talk." She snapped back.

" I was going to tell you soon I promise." Kitito tried to explain, But Tomoyo was to fast with what she had to say next.

"Why were you kissing in front of our houses? Do your parents even know?"

"No they don't you and Ren are the only ones that know. You see Ren and I have been Boyfriends for a while." Kitito answered looking at the ground. Tomoyo stepped back.

"A WHILE?! How long?" Tomoyo asked hurt that her best friend didn't tell her this before.

"A couple of months, about 4 or 5." He answered. Tomoyo started to cry again. Kitito tried to hug her, but Tomoyo was no longer in the mood to be hugged by him. She ran away to school trying to dry up her tears.

In class, it was awkward for Tomoyo. Kitito kept turning around trying to talk to her , but she wouldn't listen. Tomoyo saw Ren looking at them in a confused way. At lunch Tomoyo sat by herself she didn't really have any other friends because she thought Kitito was her best friend and never made time to form more friendships with others. She saw Kitito sitting with Ren they were talking to each other and kept glancing at her. Ren finally stood up and walked towards her. "So you know?" Tomoyo just looked at him with a DUH look. "Hell can you at least stop acting so depressed. Why do you care that me and Kitito are in a relationship... Oh! Dont tell me you had a crush on him." He said with a smirk. Tomoyo wanted to spit in his face for that rude comment. "Oh! So you did"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR KITITO!" She Screamed and stood up. Everyone in her classroom stared at her. She sat back down quickly embarrassed out of her mind. Ren stood back up and walked to his seat where Kitito was. He then lightly stoked kitito's cheek knowing Tomoyo was starting. Her insides were torn.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the walk home she decided she might try to talk to Kitito. When she knocked on the door his mother answered. "Is Kitito here?"

"No Honey, I thought he walked with you home?" his mother questioned.

"No not today. Hey has he been talking about his new friend Ren?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who? No I didn't know he had another friend than you." His mother said with a confused look. Tomoyo had the mind to tell her everything, but decided not to it was Kitito's job to do that.

"Well can you give me a call when he gets back." Tomoyo asked as she was walking away.

"Sure Tomoyo."

Later that night around 11:45pm the door bell rang. Tomoyo got up to answer it. Kitito was there with pailish skin and darker eyes she could see Ren by the gate. "Where were you. You look sick. Have you told your mom that your back? Tomoyo had many more questions.

"No I didn't." He started to cry so he turned around an ran off, and he didn't go home.

The next morning Tomoyo woke up and went down stairs. Kitito's mom was there crying with her mom consoling her. "Tomoyo, Did you see Kitito after school yesterday?" Her mom asked worried.

" Yea, around 11:45pm he came and rang the door bell. He didn't say much." Tomoyo replied scared she may tell Kitito's secret.

"Was he with anybody you know?" Kitito's mom asked.

"Yea, Ren. He is a boy in our class." Tomoyo answered.

"Did they tell you were they were going or had been?" His mother asked with a bit of hope.

"No like I said he didn't say much. All he said was he didn't te-" Tomoyo realized what she was saying.

"Didn't tell me what?" His mom asked.

"Crap she caught it!" Tomoyo thought. It isn't my place to tell you its something he will have to tell you." Tomoyo's mother sat up.

"I told her what you told me the other night Tomoyo."

"Okay well that is what I was talking about." Tomoyo said back. "Another thing he did last night was he was crying and looked kinda pale."

"Well if you see him at school today tell him to please come home today or see what he is up too. I want to get my son bacK!" His mother started crying again then was hugged by Tomoyo's mother.

On the walk to school she didn't see Kitito. When she walked into class she saw Ren but no Kitito. "Where's Kitito?" She asked Ren.

"Look behind you princess." Ren said with attitude.

Kitito was there still looking pale. He actually for once kind of sacred Tomoyo. She noticed he was wearing a scarf. She thought that was weird.

"Why did you not go home last night?" She asked Kitito.

"I did." He said in a hushed voice.

"What time? Your mom is scared to death that you ran away or got kidnapped or something." Tomoyo implied.

"About two to get some new clothes. Then I walked with Ren back to school." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Why did you go at two you must be tired." Tomoyo said shocked.

"I joined the same club Ren is in." He said.

"What club is this, are yo-" She was cut off when Ren stepped in and said.

"You should stop asking questions or you may make Kitito upset again. Like last night." The bell rang for class to start. Tomoyo decided to spy on Kitito and Ren after school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell rang to go home. Tomoyo noticed Ren and Kitito not even going to the door. So she followed them and then she realized other's were walking with them. People from all the classes. They all went down these stairs and in to the basement of the school. Tomoyo looked through the window of the door. Their were dogs and cats in their. The Ren grabbed a dog and handed it to Kitito. Kitito walked out of Tomoyo's view. Then all the other people grabbed an animal and were biting them and eating them. This grossedTomoyo. So she decided to go home.

On the way home Tomoyo was thinking of what she saw. "What kind of club is that?" She questioned her self. "Why were they eating poor animals? Why was Kitito a part of that?" She continued to walk home. When she opened the door Yui her little sister asked.

"Did you see Kitito?"

"Yea I saw him...and Ren." Tomoyo answered. She went up stairs to her room before her sister could ask another question. When she got in her room she got a photo album that Kitito and her put together. She was noticing that Kitito's hair looked darker.

Tomoyo saw a shadow so she looked up. Ren was standing there holding a blind fold. Then put a rag over Tomoyo's face. Every thing went black.

Tomoyo woke up in a cold, dark, and musty room. For some reason she could tell it was under ground. She then suddenly realized Ren was their sitting in a chair. "Have a good nap princess?" he asked. Tomoyo just looked at him in disgust. How could Kitito like him. "I knew you were spying on us. In the basement. I saw you following us." Ren said with an evilish grin on his pale face. Tomoyo realised for the first time Ren had fangs. Then it clicked he was a vampire. "So you want to know why we did that... Well I will tell you. You see me and a couple of others are starting a new race of vampires, and yes we are vampires." He paused. So Tomoyo said .

"Is Kitito?"

"Well, Duh, You think I would let my love be a mortal that would eventually die?" Ren said walking closer to Tomoyo. Tomoyo was about to cry. Ren walked toward her "You see he didn't want you to eventually die so he was going to turn you, but he chickened out." Ren quickly grabbed Tomoyo and held her against a wall. Tomoyo Screamed and cried. "No use no one but I can hear you princess... See you in a bit." He bit her and she fainted... She felt her heart slowly stop, and fell farther into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6 -She is awake

Chapter 6 She is awake

Tomoyo woke up on a stone table there was candles everywhere. Tomoyo suddenly realized she wasn't breathing and she was unable to feel the temperature. She sat up their was Kitito with him looking at the ground. He was standing next to Ren that was followed by a lot of other people who Tomoyo saw in the school's basement. "Tomoyo I am so sorry." Kitito said. Tomoyo could tell he was holding back tears. Ren started walking closer to Tomoyo.

"Wow if you could only see yourself now."

"What happened? Why did you bite me, and Why cant I feel the temperature?" Tomoyo asked wondering why she felt so different.

"Wow, your that oblivious to not know what happened. You know we are vampires but your unable to realize that you, yourself is one of us as well."Ren said Kneeling down at her. All the vampires followed Ren and Kneeled too including Kitito. "We have chosen you Tomoyo. To be our vampire clan's Queen."

"What a Queen? Why did you choose me to be a Queen? I am the youngest vampire." Tomoyo said with confusion in her voice.

"You have a heart full of venom to rule the vampires. Even though you don't realize it yet. You have a special power that not the normal vampire can obtain. When you were turned all the vampires in the entire world could feel it." Ren said standing up offering his hand to help his queen up from her sleep on the stone table. " Highness please accept my apology for being so rude."

"Sure" Tomoyo said. "So what is this special power?"

"We have to take you to Latin America and meet up with another Royal vampire who has the ability to read mines and abilities. His name is King Matias. Will leave soon if he isn't already coming along with the other three royals they all are glad to meet you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tomoyo woke up in her normal house. Thinking for a bit it was all a dream. Then realized in her mirror she was pale and her eyes and hair were darker. "Good morning your highness." Tomoyo spun around and saw Kitito.

"Kitito." Tomoyo said in a little worry.

"Ren told me to come and get you. He is upset with himself for treating you so badly."

"Its okay. Why did you have to come and get me." Tomoyo asked.

" Did you hear Ren last night we have to go see King Matias he can see your special power." Ren said hurrying Tomoyo out her jumped to the other house across the street.

"How did you do that?" Tomoyo yelled. Then realized. What about her family do they need to know about this. Then she feared for her family _"What if I bring them trouble?"_ She quickly shook away from that thought.

"Are you coming, all you have to do is jump. If I have to I'll catch you." Kitito teased. Tomoyo jumped and to her amazement she felt as if she was flying then she slowly came back to land.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Kitito grabbed her wrist and began to run. Tomoyo ran with him and noticed they were moving at fast speed. They somehow ended at a place underground where Ren and others were. They had boats in a canal ready to go.

"Your highness, we are getting ready to make a journey to Ecuador to visit The king of the Latino vampires. He last was seen there so we belive he is currently still there. King Matias I belive will not be the only royal vampire to see you. Queen Lindsie from the United States must me coming. When we get back to Japan it is custom we will have a ceremony were you can meet the other royals of vampires. This ceremony will also take as your official coronation." Ren said standing straight up. Dressed nice he acted so loyal to Queen Tomoyo escorting her to the boat. On the boat human looking things were on the boat acting as the crew. Something inside Tomoyo knew they were not human. She didn't exactly know why she felt that way. it was there eyes that seemed all blank and frosted almost as if they were dead. Ren carefully helped Tomoyo down some stairs to a hall way there were other vampires that she recognized. "Your highness please go to Miss Kaya who will help you get proper clothes on to meet King Matias." There was a young woman by a door welcoming Tomoyo to a room with a lot of beautiful dresses.

" You're Highness please choose a dress and It will be an honor for me to help you get it on." Kaya said after closing the door bowing. Tomoyo shook her head yes and turned to all the dresses. She couldn't ever thought to be wearing such princess like clothing even though she is a queen. She walked up to a manikin wearing a blood-red dress with lace on the cuffs of the sleeves. Around the neck was a necklace with a red shard of something. It looked like ruby but she didn't know exactly.

"I want this one Kaya." Tomoyo said turning to Kaya.

"Oh, it is an honor for you to call me by name. Sir Ren thought you might like that one. We all went looking for the best dresses for your Highness."Kaya said taking off the manikin. She slowly and carefully took the dress off of it and helped Tomoyo dress. Then Kaya put the necklace around Tomoyo's neck. "This is a special stone called vampire stone. It allows us to go in to the sun without burning in the sun." She grabbed a string around her neck that was attached to a vampire stone too. "Every vampire born gets one, it's the blood that was first touched by the venom. It turns into a stone after leaking out of the body.

"How did you turn to a vampire... If you don't mind me asking." Tomoyo turned to her.

"Oh!" Kaya began to blush. " Shinsaku my now husband. We decided to turn me so we would be together forever."

" Have you ever regretted it?"

"Yes and No, I love not being stronger and faster, but I hate that I will never carry children." Kaya looked at herself in the mirror. "I always wanted to be a mother."

"So we can't ever have kids?" Tomoyo asked sitting down on a stool.

"Well, you can at lest if you choose another royal to father." Kaya looked at Tomoyo and smiled. "Now I need to take you back to Ren." Kaya and Tomoyo went to another room filled with more vampires. They all bowed when Tomoyo walked by. They went to some steps to another room. Inside Kitito was sitting down in a General suit and Ren was at a Desk still dressed for the trip. He stood up and bowed. Kaya left the room and closed the door behind her. Kitito walked up to Tomoyo and huged her.

"You look gorgeous."

"Thank you." Tomoyo said flattered by the compliment.

"Your highness would you please sit down." Ren said facing her with a smile. Tomoyo sat next to Kitito.

"Will my parents know were I am?" Tomoyo asked trying not to sound worried.

"Sorry, Highness It would cause trouble if you parents know" Ren said looking down at a fixture on the desk.

"I haven't even told my mom." Kitito implied.

"Sorry, you can't tell neither of your parents." Ren said looking at Kitito.

"So King Martias, why do we need to see him?" Tomoyo asked laying back in her chair.

"Only Royal vampires have a special ability. King Martias special power is to tell other's special power, and special power is different. All vampires can run fast, jump high, and be strong. Royals have a special extra one." Ren said opening a cabinet in his desk and pulling out a book.

" What about this Queen Lindsie you were talking about? What is her special power?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

" Oh, Queen Lindsie is telepathic meaning she can talk without using her mouth , but using her mind. Ren stood up and walked to the door. "Your highness, Kitito, Lets go to the dinning room.

Inside the dinning room there were a lot of animals in cages. Ren pulled a rabbit from one of the cages. He handed it to Tomoyo. Kitito went to a cage and grabbed a rat and bit it. Ren saw Tomoyo kinda shocked. "You're majesty please don't be grossed out. You need to feed or you will grow weak." Tomoyo was even more shocked. She didn't want to bite the poor rabbit ,but she didn't want to grow weak either. She eventually got the courage to feast. Once she bit it she felt and over whelming flow of tranquility. Ren felt good that she was accepting the fact she is no longer mortal. He felt bad after biting Tomoyo, but yet he was glad to be serving her as his Queen. His Queen to protect with his _"Dead Life" _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tomoyo was siting at a mirror looking at her changed self. She had felt it had been months since she had been on land. The days on the ship gave her time to think about things. About her family, and how they must be in panic that she has been gone for so long. Tomoyo also thought about how she didn't know how Ren became a vampire. The only ones she knew about was Kaya _( a kind woman who worked as Tomoyo's maid and caregiver). _She kinda knew about Kitito's story but didn't want to hear all of it. She still had much trouble coming to eat animals. Tomoyo was so curious what her special power was. Then she decided to see what the others were doing. She walked up the steps to see who was on the deck of the ship. She didn't see Kitito, but she did see Ren hunched over looking over the railing. Tomoyo didn't understand his sharp change in his personality. Tomoyo walked up to him. "What's wrong Ren?" He jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, you're Highness. I didn't see you there. I was just in thought." Ren said. Then he turned to walk back to the stairs to go to the living area.

"Ren! Wait!" Tomoyo called after him. Ren stopped and turn towards her. "Ren I want to ask you about something."

"Sure let's go to my office." The two walked to Ren's office. Ren open the door for Tomoyo, after she walked in he closed it. "You're highness so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

" Oh," Tomoyo said sitting in the chair that was on the other side that Ren sat at. He was looking at some papers. "I just want to hear about your story about turning into a vampire." Ren froze and dropped the papers a stood up. And started to walk around. "Is that okay?"

"Yes you're highness. I knew this would come. I... I don't usually tell people about it , but I have to prove my loyalty to you." He turned to her and sat next to her in another chair. "Well My whole life I was never in tested in girls. They always were to me as friends I never began to crush on them. Some people thought that was weird so they would pick on me and pick on me calling me names until I cried. So they would make fun of my sensitivity. I still had two friends. They were both girls, and they didn't see anything wrong with it. I told them everything. Then in the time I was orignal in highschool One of them was killed by her abusive boyfriend. Hanna and I told her we told her he wasn't good." Ren began to cry. Tomoyo put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay you don't have to finish." She said in a soft voice.

"NO! I have to tell someone its been to long." He began to tell his story again. " Well anyway, Hanna and I got tested for letting Naomi be around him. Later Hanna stopped coming to school. She started to hang around the people who came out after dark and cause trouble, or that was what I was told. People at school continued to pick on me and hurt me. Boys would trap me in the bathroom and what they said see if I am really a guy. I never went to any clubs or any out of school things. Every day at school going through school. My home wasn't any better. My father was a drunk who beaten on my mother and me. The person I was closest to in my human life was my mother. She would try her best to talk to me and console me when I was sad. She was the most beautiful women as well. Then one night I was in my room as my parents were fighting in th kitchen. Then suddenly my mother SCREAMS...I ran down the stairs to see my mother laying on the floor holding something on her chest soaked in blood. My dad saw me and left the house. I ran to my mother and she told me to go get help. When someone finally got there it was too late." Ren stood up again and started walking around the room. " That night I ran for the longest time ever crying wishing this never happened. Then out of no where Hanna and her friends appeared in front of me. Her friends grabbed me and bit me... So that was when I was turned in to this. I stuck around that group for a while, we ended up fighting so I left the group. And I started hunting every human that ever done me wrong I started with people who were rude to me at school. Then eventually I ended my father." Ren stopped and turned to Tomoyo. "Do you understand why I was so mean to you before?"

"Yes. Ren I understand. I am So sorry" Tomoyo said wiping the tears from her eyes.

" I am Sooo SOOO SOOOOOOO sorry I was so mean to you. I was just mad at all humans, because humans seemed to treat each other so horrible and I never noticed I was doing the same to you. Before I turned you Kitito was the first person I ever found interested in. He is so kind and easy to for give. I eventually told him about me being a vampire and how we couldn't be together if he was still mortal. So he told me to change him. Then we decided he was going to turn you but he chickend out so I did that for him. In away I regret it because now since you are a royal I am forever in your command."

"So are you forever in Kitito's command, because you turned him too." Tomoyo asked standing up.

" Well.. I am as a lover but that is my choice. For you I can't choose not to or I will eventually drive myself crazy and eventually die."Ren said opening the door for Tomoyo and said. " I will obey your every command to the best of my ability highness Tomoyo."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After hearing about Ren story. Tomoyo thought a lot. Thinking that if Kitito was never turned, Ren would be all by himself. Tomoyo walked to her room were Mrs, Kaya was. "Mrs. Kaya are you ready to get back to land?"

"Oh, Highness I want to reach some sort of solid land as quickly as I can."Kaya said smiling. Tomoyo and Kaya has become close friends from being on the ship for so long. Tomoyo was glad there was another girl on the ship.

"BUMP!"

"Whoa! What was that?" Tomoyo asked. Kaya grew a big smile and said.

"We're here!"Both Tomoyo and Kaya ran to the deck. They had ended up in a beach where there were no people. But all of a sudden Tomoyo saw a little shack built into a rock. An old man with a cain walked out. Following him was a young blonde women.

"You're highness," Ren appeared behind Tomoyo "let's go meet King Martias and Queen Lindsie." Tomoyo followed by Kaya, Ren and Kitito walked off the ship. The walked towards the shack.

"Hello, Young Queen Tomoyo." Said the Young lady "I am Queen Lindsie Hallensworth, and this is King Martias." They both shook Tomoyo's hand and led her inside. The other's tried to follow but Lindsie stopped them before they could go in side. "You all will have to stay out here until King Martias is done." She went in side and shut the door.

"Please sit on this table." Lindsie told Tomoyo. "King Martias will not talk until he sees your power. Oh! So exciting!" Tomoyo sat on the table. King Martias came to her and held out his hands. Tomoyo gently put her hands in his. Mediately his eyes began to glow blue. This scared Tomoyo and she jumped.

"Ho Ho, don't be scared child." King Martias spoke for the first time. "Your are a powerful one. The most powerful one of all. You have unlocked one power that is already in use. Ho Ho Ho Ho. You can appear in more than in one place at a time. You are here but also in Japan. So how is that. You seem to be special you have more than one power." He stopped for a moment. "You have the power to bestow gifts within your fellow vampires...You also have the ability when you drink the blood of a fellow vampire, it only takes just one drop. You can unlock a special weapon that only you can wield." King Martias's eyes stopped glowing nodded his head and walked to the door. "Mrs. Kaya please come in here."

Kaya walked into the room. King Martias grabbed her hand and said. "You have longed to have a child?"

"Oh, Yes I always wanted to be a mother."

"Well Queen Tomoyo will help you." King Martias walkd to Tomoyo. He helped her off the table. "She has the ability to alow you to bear a child." Tomoyo walked towards Kaya.

"King Martias I don't know how to use that power." Tomoyo said in confusion.

"Yes, you do child think, child think." King Martias sat down on a stool. Tomoyo put her hands on Kaya's stomach.

"Huh! Highness!" Kaya said as Tomoyo's eyes went glowing purple.

"Kaya! I did it! You and Shinsaku can now have a child!" Tomoyo said as her eyes went back to her natural dark amber eyes.

"How do you know? Regular vampire's can't ever have children." Kaya said in question.

"Some how I know." Tomoyo said straightening up her dress.

"Miss Tomoyo with this power you must be careful." Said Martias pushing them out of the door. Lindsie walked behind and closed the door, and followed Tomoyo.

"You must master your powers young queen. I feel like you will soon be all of our leader." Lindsie whispered to Tomoyo. "Now who is ready to go to the coronation?" Lindsie asked but no one replied." Lindsie huffed and went over to Ren. " So you are not wanting to see you queen and her big day?"

"I- I am ." Ren said frighten that Lindsie might slap him.

"Then let's go!" Lindsie began to walk to the ship.

"Let's?" Kitito asked.

"I want to go with you all, so it is Let's." Lindsie walked on the ship.

"So? Whats your power?" Kitito asked Tomoyo as they were walking to the ship.

"I have three." Tomoyo said quietly.

"THREE!" Kitito screamed.

" Three what?" Ren asked.

"Tomoyo has THREE SPECIAL POWE..." Lindsie threw a bottle off the ship and it hit Kitito in the head.

"HEY! BIG MOUTH! SHUT IT!" Lindsie screamed from the ship.

"Owwww. That really hurt. Ren do we have to take her?" Kitito asked Ren as they walked up the steps to the ship.

"Yeah, I am afraid so."

"Haaa!" Tomoyo started giggling.

"Whats so funny?" asked Lindsie.

"Oh, They are scar-" Tomoyo realized Lindsie's mouth didn't move. She turned to see if Kaya was around.

"I said that. If you haven't noticed yet I can speak with my mouth, and with my mind. I have been doing that the whole time." Lindsie said crossing her arms.

"OMG! I feel so stupid I didn't notice that at all!" Tomoyo said putting her hands over her face. "I am so Sorry.."

"Oh, that's fine. People do that all the time." Lindsie said walking off to the stairs to go into the living area. "Oh, hey Tomoyo I am staying in your room." Tomoyo followed Lindsie, and somehow, Lindsie knew exactly were Tomoyo's room was.

"How did you know my room was in here."

"Oh, who do you think gave you this ship none but your's truly." Lindsie winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ren's journal~~~~~~~~~~~  
>* After telling Tomoyo about my past I one day hope I will truly prove my loyalty to her.<p>

* Should I tell Kitito about it all. What will he think. Will he think of me as a killer. I don't want him to be mad at me.

* We arrived at Ecuador. King Martias and Queen Lindsie are here. They won't let me in so I have no clue what is going on. Mrs. Kaya, Tomoyo's helper, went in I don't know what is going on. Now Kitito is trying to read over my shoulder so I guess I have to stop here.

* MY QUEEN HAS HOW MANY POWERS?! Three, no one has three. I am so confused, why does she have three? But whose queen is the most powerful? Mine.

* ARHG! Why is Queen Lindsie so annoying. She will not allow me and Kitito be alone together when she is on the ship. Not like we do anything. Well I feel that I must feed.

~So good night Journal~


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lindsie and Tomoyo were in Tomoyo's room sitting down at a table playing a board game. "So do you have a boyfriend?" Lindsie with her voice asked Tomoyo.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You're so adorable, It is hard not belive you don't have one."Lindsie said leaning in on the table.

"Thanks, Well do you have one?" Tomoyo asked smiling.

Lindsie said telepathic "Well... Not exactly...Sort of... I can't stand him, but I would me lying if I said I didn't like the attention." Lindsie started to smile and faced the floor.

"Oh, Really what's his name?" Tomoyo asked.

"You will learn soon enough. He should be at your coronation." Lindsie said standing up to stretch. "Ahhh, do you want to go up stairs?"

"Sure." Tomoyo and Lindsie walked out of the room. Kaya was standing out side the door by a man who Tomoyo assumed was Shinsaku.

"Oh, your highness my husband and I Thank you so much. You have given me something that I thought we would never get. I can't wait to be a mother." Kaya said hugging Tomoyo. Kaya began to tear up. "Thankyou so much highness, thankyou so much." Kaya let go of Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wiped Kaya's tears away and said."It was the very least I could do my Dear Friend."

Kaya then began to cry more and hugged Tomoyo even tighter. "It is an honor to be called your friend."

Tomoyo and Lindsie continued to got to the deck of the ship. There Tomoyo saw Kitito carrying a bucket of water to someone who was moping. After catching sight of Tomoyo he ran to her. When he got to her he asked smileing"Tomoyo is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You gave Mrs. Kaya the ability to have a baby." Kitito asked. He then saw Lindsie and stepped back.

"Yes, I did. I can give small gifts to other vampires. It is one of my powers." Tomoyo said. Then something came to her mind. "Kitito, Have you ever wish you were not a vampire?"

"Well some times. I do miss my mother, a lot. Ren tells me that if I go see her I can bring her trouble. If I became the reason my mother got hurt I would probably walk out in the sun without my vampire stone." Kitito pulled back hair away from his ear revealing a little stud with a vampire stone.

"Why does Ren think it will bring her trouble?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know he won't tell me.. I think he has been keeping a lot of things from me. Has he told you anything?"

"Yes, but I think he is going to tell you soon." Tomoyo said walking towards the stair to go to Ren's office. Leaving Lindsie and Kitito there.

Knock, knock, knock. "Who is it?" asked Ren inside the door.

"It's Tomoyo."

She heard a drawer shut"Come in." Tomoyo opened the door. "Do you need something?"

"Well I need to ask you a question." Tomoyo said walking in his office.

"Well sit down." Ren stood up and walk to the door to shut it.

Tomoyo sat down, "Why did you tell Kitito that if he saw his mother he would bring her trouble." She asked with slight anger in her voice.

Ren walked back to his desk and sit down. "Because he really well could bring harm to her. Not saying he would hurt her, but someone else might."

"Who?" asked Tomoyo.

"I don't know. There has been reports from other vampires saying that after they went to see their familys their family's were randomly murdered. Some vampires were even some how murdered. probably by having an open wound and having another's vampire stone touch their blood. No one knows who the are but we hopefully some day can stop them." Ren said leaning back in his chair.

BOOM! A sound came from the deck of the ship. Ren stood up and started to run to the deck of the ship. Tomoyo followed him. When they got to the top of the ship. They saw Lindsie holding a big wooden plank that was ripped off the railing. There was also a man who was knocked down that Tomoyo could tell was a vampire. The man then jumped back up, and walked to Tomoyo. Ren stepped in front of him.

"Oh, sorry I haven't introduced myself." Said the man. Ren looked the man in the face holding his ground. Then the man spoke again "My name is Julien Dupas, the king of the French vampires." After he said that Lindsie grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him off the ship. Then the man just floated back up.

"Julien your were suppost to wait at her mansion." Lindsie said with attitude.

"I know My Love, but I had to see you."

"Ohhhh!" said Tomoyo walking towards Lindsie. "So is this your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Said Julien before Lindsie could take a breath.

Lindsie then grabbed the wooden plank then she yelled "NO WE ARE NOT, JULIEN DUFUS." Hitting Julien out of the air. Lindsie then walked away, but Tomoyo saw her blushing. Then Kitito cam out from behind a barrel.

"Oh, Ren I thought we were being attacked." Kitito ran to Ren and huged him. Tomoyo started to walk away. "Tomoyo wait!" Kitito ran after her. " I feel we need to talk."

Tomoyo turned to him, " Okay, how about your room Lindsie is probably going to be in mine soon." Kitito nodded and led to his room. Ren was following them for a little bit , but instead walked to his office. When Tomoyo and Kitito reached his room. Kitito shut the door.

"Are you comfortable with me and Ren being together?"

Tomoyo looked at her hands as she sat on the bed. "Yea, its fine."

"You're Lying." Kitito walked to her and kneeled down to look into her eyes. "I am your best friend do you not think I know when you are lying."

"I am sorry Kitito." Tomoyo started to tear up. She started to remember the heart-break she felt.

"No! I should have been the one who is sorry. I left you and started hanging around Ren without telling you about him and I." Kitito sat by Tomoyo and hugged her. Tomoyo could not hold back the tears and started to ball in his arms. "What's wrong?!" Kitito asked he didn't know she would cry. "Are you that mad?!"

"I don't know, I-" Tomoyo stopped herself before she started to cry again.

"You what?" asked Kitito.

"I haven't told you everything either so I feel that I am the reason I am so mad." Tomoyo sat up and looked Kitito in the eyes. "Ever since we were little I loved you, or had a crush on you. I never thought you were gay I kinda even thought you might have liked me as well." Tomoyo stood up and turned away from Kitito to walk to the door. Then the door opened Ren was standing there.

Ren fell to his knees " I am sorry your highness for listening in I am sorry."

Then Kitito appeared behind Tomoyo. "Why were you snooping I told you I wanted to talk to her alone!" Kitito slapped Ren across the face and went back to his room slamming the door behind him.

"Ren it's okay, I kinda wanted to tell you about how I felt about Kitito too." Tomoyo helped Ren to his feet. "But don't make it a habit to snoop on me next time i just slap you too. Tomoyo walked to the deck were Lindsie and Julien was... KISSING?

Lindsie caught glance of Tomoyo and pushed back Julien. "What are you doing?"

"What?" asked Julien as Lindsie huffed down the stairs. Julien turned to Tomoyo after Lindsie was out of sight. " I don't know why she does that.. One minute she is in love with me and the next she hates me...Ahhhhhh, women are so confusing, but Lindsie beats them all."

Tomoyo began to laugh..."You both have a weird relation ship."

"I know we do, She seems to get annoyed with me when people are around, but if we are alone she wants all her time with me." Julien sat on a barrel. "If you get a boyfriend don't confuse him like this." Julien smiled at Tomoyo stood up patted her head and went after Lindsie...

~~~~~~~~~~~~Tomoyo's Diary~~~~~~~~~~~

*Now I have discovered my powers, we are going back to Japan. We also have another person traveling with us. Her name is Lindsie she is very funny, and Pretty. Lindsie and I get along very well. Mrs. Kaya and I used to hang around each other a lot more before I gave her the ability to have children, but this doesn't bother me her and Shinsaku are excited to have a baby. I am happy that I could help them.

*A new Royal came to the ship his name is Julien. He seems to really like Lindsie but I belive she doesn't feel the same. After meeting him before Lindsie hit him with a wooden pole to the great unknown. Kitito wanted to talk about what I thought about Ren and him... I ended up telling him how I liked him. I Hope this doesn't bring us apart as friends... Any who when I was talking to Kitito. Mr. Ren decided to snoop in and hear what we were talking about.

*FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT LINDSIE NOT LIKEING JULIEN!... She is such a liar she just doesn't want to admit to liking him. HA!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kaya and Lindsie took Tomoyo to her room. "It's your big day!" Kaya said shutting the door.

Lindsay then grabbed a dress from the closet. "Tomoyo do you like it?"

"Oh my goodness its beautiful!" Tomoyo said grabbing the fabric. It was another red dress but this one had a sequent dragon on the corset part. Tomoyo noticed some buttons on it as if it had a train. "Does this dress have a train?"

"Well yea." Said Lindsie putting the dress on the hook. "The train though is in your mansion."

"MANSION?!" Tomoyo jaw dropped.

"Yes, a mansion." Said Kaya.

"Us royal vampires all have a nice house of sorts." Lindsie said as she began combing Tomoyo's hair. Kaya and Lindsie worked together to make Tomoyo look the best they put on Tomoyo's makeup and cleaned up her nails.

Tomoyo hadn't noticed the ship had stopped, then some one knocked at the door. "You girls ready yet?" It was Julien, who rode the rest of the way on the ship.

Lindsie opened the door "Tomoyo is ,but for me and Kaya not a bit."

Julien looked at Tomoyo. He then began to walk towards her. "Then alow be to escort you to Ren who will take you to the mansion." Julien held out his arm. Tomoyo nodded her head and they walked to Ren who was standing off the ship waiting for her.

"Tomoyo my highness we must get to the mansion the women there will help you with your dress' train." Ren led Tomoyo through the underground passage ways finally they ended up at the mansion. There were flowers everywhere and a lot of vampires gathering around trying to see if they could see Tomoyo but Ren stood perfectly in their way. Out of no wear two curtains came up around Tomoyo so no one will be able to see her or Ren...

Ren continued to walk eventually he came to a door and held it open for her. Then he led her upstairs to a room with many vampire women. The immediately grabbed Tomoyo and shut the door and put Tomoyo on a pedestal. They fit the train on her dress tighten the dress' corset and put a ordiment in her hair. Led her back to the door. Ren was there he held out his arm. "Are you ready your highness?"

"Tomoyo weighted a little to reply, then she said "Yes, I am ready to accept my responsibility and place of being a Vampire Queen of Japan.

Ren nodded his head Tomoyo garbed hi arm and he led her down some other stairs to a room where there was a curtain in front of them. Tomoyo could hear people talking and laughing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kaya and Shinsaku standing beside each other. Kaya gave Tomoyo two thumbs up and told mouthed Tomoyo to smile. Tomoyo smiled.

At that moment in the room blocked off with a curtain trumpets played and everyone in the room became silent. A voice from the room started to speak. Tomoyo recognized the voice she couldn't figure out who he was or what he was saying... Until he said "Your New Vampire Queen of Japan, Tomoyo Chichary!" The curtains opened and the crowd exploded with applause. The overwhelming atmosphere almost made Tomoyo lose her balance, But Ren was there keeping her standing. Tomoyo saw that the person who was speaking was Kitito. Who was by a man holding a pillow with a crown on it.

In the crowd was hundreds of people. Ten of them were sitting in tall chairs. Ren gently walked Tomoyo to a throne and she sat down. Then the applause came again. Tomoyo didn't know what to say she was in shock. She recognized the three closest people in the tall chairs. They were the royals she already met; King Martias, Queen Lindsie, and King Julien.

The man with the pillow and Kitito walked to Tomoyo. Kitito then said picking up the crown. "Now the moment you all have waited for." He brought the crown closer and closer to her head. When he finally sat the crown on Tomoyo's head he said. " Japan's Vampire Queen... Queen Tomoyo!" The crown applaused again then the people in the tall chairs came down and walked in a line to the stage were Tomoyo was. Lindsie, who was dressed in a blue dress, was the first to reach her. Music went off people below the stage began to dance as the Royals walked closer lining up behind Lindsie. Lindsie then shook Tomoyo's hand and said "This is your chance to meet all of us." Then exited the stage.

King Martias was the next one he shake her hand. Then he followed Lindsie off the stage.

After that there was Julien who bowed and shook her hand. "Now you can meet ones who you never met. Make friends with them it's important." He bowed again and went off the stage and went to Lindsie. Tomoyo guessed he asked her to dance, because he was holding out his hand. Of course Lindsie punched him in the head and walked off.

The next Vampire in line was a man dressed like a pharo. He then held out his hand to shake Tomoyo's " My name is Kebu the King of Egyptian Vampires."

"Nice to meet you." Said Tomoyo smiling he then turned and exited the stage. After that She met Galya Vadimirovna, she was the Queen of Russian vampires. She told Tomoyo her special power was she could sense people's worst fear then walked away. Not shaking Tomoyo's hand or anything.

The next was an Indian man walking with a women. He then said. "My name is King Screenivassanamanan Jaboodiboodi from India, but you can just call me Manan" He shook Tomoyo's hand. Then pointed to the women. " This Is my wife Lilly Jaboodiboodi." She then shook Tomoyo's hand they both walked off the stage.

The next person was a women she was followed by some children. She said in a wise voice "I am Nozibusiso or Mother of blessings. You can call me either... These are my children." Her and all the kids shook Tomoyo's hand. Then walked off.

The next who came to Tomoyo was two girls that looked close to Tomoyo's age. They then said at the same time. "Hello we are the Queens of North European"

Then one spoke by herself "I am Delilah"

Then the other spoke "and I'm Silvia"

Then both together they said. "We are fire and Ice we're twice as much fight." The giggled and walked away.

The last vampire was a guy with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Once she caught glance of him she couldn't help but blush. He then spoken in a calm kind voice. "Would you rather talk during the next dance?" Tomoyo couldn't make words come from her mouth, but lucky she was able to nod yes. When the man helped her stand up he was Kaya and the other women that helped Tomoyo grabbed the train to take it off. The man then bowed and said. "My name is Dragonmir. I am the first king vampire I have Lived for a Very very long time, and I headed you are a Vampire with not one special power, not two, but three. Is this correct?"

"Yes" Tomoyo finally was able to say something.

"Then I will be the luckiest man here to dance with the most powerful vampire." He walked Tomoyo down the stairs as a new song started. Everyone made room for them except. When they were to the middle of the floor. Dragonmir pulled her close and began to sway.

"So where are you from?" asked Tomoyo?

"I am from Romania where vampires started I was the first to have these special powers." The two began to turn and sway even more. Tomoyo found it hard to look into his eyes. He was just to beautiful. He grabbed her chin with his finger and made her look at him. Tomoyo then blushed again.. "You are just so beautiful." Dragonmir grabbed one of the loose strands of Tomoyo's hair. And then continued to dance.

"So do you have a human family?" Tomoyo then felt dumb they probably died he is the oldest royal vampire.

"I did, but they were killed by some evil vampires. I managed to kill one but I fear they have grown. They have killed Vampires family's since I became a vampire in 1731." Dragonmir smiled at Tomoyo. "Some day I belive soon they will be stopped, and maybe you can help me."

Tomoyo nodded "If there is anything happens soon that might be related to them I will call you. First thing."

"Please do I don't want your beautiful face to be in a fight without me." Dragonmir swung Tomoyo around and continued to dance. Then four hands came over his shoulders. He turned around to see Delilah and Silvia.

"Dragonmir dear, can we have some time with Tomoyo?" asked Silvia.

Dragonmir looked at Tomoyo and said, "Can we not finish the dance?" he turned to the twins.

They grabbed Tomoyo. Delilah then said, "I guess not."

They walked Tomoyo to a corner. "You are not taking Dragonmir we called him first." Said Silvia.

"Oh sorry." Said Tomoyo.

Dragonmir came to the corner. "I wanted to finish my dance with her."

Delilah then said."Well to bad I guess you will have to dance with one of us. Tomoyo doesn't want to dance with you"

"That's No-" Delilah elbowed Tomoyo in the gut.

Dragonmir was not foolish to fall into their trap. He grabbed Tomoyo's rist then jumped to the stage and ran out of the mansion to the garden. "I CAN'T STAND THOSE GIRLS!" Dragonmir said stretching. "They always are interrupting me with other girls. Your not the other girls, I have to admit I am attracted to you and I can tell you are to me to."

Tomoyo blushed again and held her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Dragonmir turned and picked a flower from the garden. He was putting it in Tomoyo's Hair when he said,"No you're adorable when you blush."

The two danced the rest of the night in the garden alone talking about them selves, laughing and smiling. Dragonmir felt as if there destiny's lie together. Just like Tomoyo wanted him and her to be, Together.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Your majesty."

"Huh." Tomoyo said quietly in her sleepy breath.

"Your Majesty." Kaya comes closer to her. "You need to get ready for your day."

"Why." Tomoyo rolled over covering her face with her blanket.

"I belive several of the royals are still here-" Kaya was cut off at a knock at the door.

"Hey, Can I come in." Lindsie opened the door. "Oh, Did Dragonmir dance with you till you couldn't dance anymore?.." She jumps on Tomoyo's bed.

"Hey!" Tomoyo sat up.

"I want ALL the details." Lindsie said with a smirked look.

"Oh, I would like to know too." Kaya giggled.

"We just danced. That's all!" Tomoyo got out of her bed and walked to her closet.

"Poor thing, you didn't even get a kiss." Lindsie said tilting her head.

"SHUT UP!" Tomoyo slammed open her closet door.

"Oh, I'm right." Lindsie told Kaya. "Oh! Kaya are you and your hubby going to be having kids soon?"

"Oh, Well."

Tomoyo came to the other girls. Lindsie and Tomoyo said at the same time. "WELL? WHAT?"

"I don't know if I am pregnant yet." Kaya said rubbing her stomach.

"But you did the bowchikawow wow part. Right?" Lindsie said trying not to laugh.

"LINDSIE" Tomoyo yelled, than punched Lindsie in the arm.

Kaya blushed, than stood up. "I think I should go." Kaya went for the door but before she went out she said. "Oh, Lindsie I heard you and Julien did the bowchikawow wow as well so you shouldn't try to embarrass me."

Lindsie crossed her arms as Kaya closed the door. "We never did that."

"You sure?.." Tomoyo asked poking her.

"Well at least I am not Miss Never Been Kissed." Lindsie left the room, and left Tomoyo alone.

Tomoyo got dressed and began to think about her parents how scared they must be and how lonely Yui was. This only made her yearn to see them even more. There she is a QUEEN and her parents know nothing. Tomoyo quietly started to cry.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tomoyo wiped away her tears. "Come in."

Kitito opened the door. "Hey Queen Tomoyo." He bowed.

Tomoyo Laughed "Please Kitito, you're the last person I want to call me queen. Even though its weird being called Queen, Highness, and Majesty all the time."

"Okay I will call you Tomoyo." Kitito said sitting down by Tomoyo on her bed.

"Kitito?"

"What?"

"Do you want to see your mother?" She asked quietly.

"Of corse I told you this , but Ren said-"

"Forget what Ren said. I am queen, and I say we should sneak out and go visit them."

"Really? What if they get hurt by the evil vampires?" Kitito asked concern.

"They will not. We won't be there for long." Tomoyo said opening a window. "Lets go!" Tomoyo holds out her hand. Kitito grabs it the two then jumped out and headed to there human homes.

Tomoyo and Kitito stayed on a roof across the street. "Who is that?" Tomoyo points to a girl going inside her house.

"It looks exactly like you." Kitito focused on the girl.

"Oh! That's right! Martias said I had a power I was already using and I am in more than one place. That must be it." Tomoyo exclaimed.

The two jumped down from the stairs. Then opened the front door of Tomoyo's house. "MOM!" Tomoyo said jumping into her mother's arms.

"What is it. How? I thought you just went upstairs." Her mother pointing at the stair case.

Tomoyo then ran too Yui who was in the living room playing with some dolls. She picked Yui up and huged her tightly. "I missed you!"

"KITITO!" Tomoyo's mother grabbed Kitito out of the entry way, and hugged him. "Have you told your mother."

"No!" Kitito said in panic. "Tomoyo we should leave."

"Leave and go where I need to know." Tomoyo's mother put her hands on her hips.

"Kitito, I haven't gotten to see my dad." Tomoyo said in frustration.

"No! We must leave NOW!" He grabbed Tomoyo's wrist dragged her out of the house. The two than jumped to the top of the house across the street.

"AHHHHH!" a scream came from Tomoyo's house.

"MOM!" The two turned around. Tomoyo grabbed Kitito's wrist and bit it immediately a red sword appeared. Tomoyo grabbed it and rushed to her house knocking down the door. Her mother and father were on the floor shielding Yui from a person in a dark hood.

"TOMOY-" Her mother tried to figure with long claws swung its arm Tomoyo's parents went limp,and their heads rolled to the floor. The creature turned to Tomoyo.

"Oh, You're the special little Tomoyo." The creature charged at Tomoyo. Then disappeared. Tomoyo immediately ran to Yui who was standing there in shock.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ren was standing at the door way. With anger on his face. Behind him was Lindsie and Dragonmir. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SEE YOUR FAMILY FOR A REASON!" Ren walks to Tomoyo and picks her up and pushes her into a wall. "Did you think I told you that for no reason... I Told you the reason and you still disobeyed me." Ren raised his hand as if he was about to slap her. Dragonmir grabs his wrist.

"That's enough. That is no way to talk to your queen." Dragonmir threw Ren into the wall across the room.

Tomoyo's blood shocked eyes slowly turned to Dragonmir. Then she collapsed in his arms.

_Dragonmir's Journal_

~ Queen Tomoyo is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not just her looks her drive and inner strength. I only wish last night cold of lasted for ages. Wait... I am sadly blonde she is immortal as I so we could dance for ages.

~I think I Will take Tomoyo on a date. Maybe I could win her heart by asking her with a hundred roses. HA haha just kiding a million roses should do the trick.

~ NO NO NO! Why did my poor Tomoyo have to see her family. I can't be mad at her I did the same thing when I was a young vampire. I understand the feeling not being allowed to see your family. It is terribly sad. I hope she isn't to much in shock. Her little sister has been taken care of by Queen Lindsie. The poor child is scared to death. I would hate to be in the young child's shoes. For once I am glad I am an only child.


End file.
